Organization is vital to the lives of many people. A plethora of products exist on the market today which attempt to assist in organizing our lives. From computer software to automobile accessories to fitness equipment that can be hung in the closet after use, all products attempt to organize our lives to some extent. However, it seems that the more a product claims to organize our life, the more complex and cumbersome it is to use.
As such, there is a need in the art for simple, easy to use products that can aid in organizing our lives and making us more productive at the same time. The securing devices of the present description set out to do just that.